All living microorganisms have developed various protective mechanisms against lethal factors. In group microorganisms this developed resistance is especially significant. Microorganisms can form spores which are more resistent to dryness, heat, chemicals and ultrasonics in comparison with the vegetative maternal cells. The spores can under favourable circumstances grow to become a vegetative cell again.